Fresh Blood
by Nightwalker0
Summary: Tsubaki and Black*Star have become God Parents. They really want to help them get through the school, but it doesn't come without pleasure. Contains Original Characters grown up, and New ones as well. Follow the new adventurers to become death scythes.
1. First Glance

**Author's Note: All right. So this story is more about the new characters because it seems it needs more than the original characters. You see, it gets a little boring with just the original characters, therefor if you write it with new characters, it has a unique twist of your own. that's how I see it. Enjoy =)  
**

* * *

**First Glance** - Chapter 1.

"Come on you two!" Black*Star said, as he walked down the halls of Shibusen. "You're taking forever! Some one big like me shouldn't have to wait for you small fries, plus I have classes to teach already."

"Let them walk at there own pace Black*Star, they are new students." Tsubaki said, smiling softly back at the two following her and Black*Star to Shinigami's office. "But they already know what they are doing! We've seen to it our selves! After all, we are there GOD parents." Black*Star said, emphisizing the god part.

Tsubaki giggled at Black*Star, for still not knowing that it meant they had to care and look after them as they were their own kin. "But sensei! I really don't want to be here, this is boring and I'm looking for stronger people to fight, not these trainies!" Kino said complainingly.

Black*Star looked back at the 16 year old who looked like he just got out of bed in a hurry, with his long messy hair reaching his shoulder's, black as a raven's feather and cvering his entire face. He always liked to wear his square sunglasses, and a black, with some colorful design, dress shirt, open, with a tie to match the color, loosely strung around his neck. Kino's jeans look like they've seen better days.

"Just like me when I was here, so damn confident of yourself, but there is usually someone out there who can beat you." Black*Star said, looking down the hall way sullenly. "I will beat him one day! The "great" Shinigami Death the Kidd!"

The girl beside Kino giggled. Tsubaki looked back at her and smiled even wider. "You seem to find this funny as well." Tsubaki said, looking the 17 year old girl up and down. "Isn't that right, Dayna?" Tsuabaki giggled. Dayna was quite different from Kin, she had a long flowing purple trench coat, and under that, she wore pants and a black shirt. Her hair was quite long, and usually braided.

"Ah. We're finally here!" Black*Star exclaimed, charging through the enterence. "Uhnnnn!" Patty moaned as Kidd came. "OH! SORRY!" Tsubaki exclaimed, running out of the room and stoping the other two from going in. "It's allright, we're done for now anyways." Kidd said, trying to hide his blushing. "Awww, I was about to come too!" Patty pouted, putting her pants back on. "Kidd, you came too early! I could've came with you! We would;ve been in sync!" she said teasingly.

"uh...uh...AHHHHHHHH! IT WASN'T SYMETRICAL!" Kidd yelled pulling at his hair! "Not good! Not good!" He whined. "We'll do it next time, I just made you cum early, that's all." Patty giggled. "Oh you little whe..." "Hey! New students here, appointment you know! I don't have time for this bullshit!" Black*Star said, motioning for Tsubaki, Kino and Dayna to come in now.

"Allright, well, the two new students? Oh, your god kids, right. Ok, they passed the written entrance exam, now let's test them out. Maka and Soul should have the two picked out to match each others strength, let's see what they can do with it." Kidd said, putting his Shinigami mask back on.

"They'll be out front, you know the place Black*Star." Kidd said, waving them off. "I miss the old Shinigami-sama..." Black*Star grumbled as he walked out of the office. "Cammon, you got to fight to prove your worth." He said, waving for Kino and Dayna to follow.


	2. Fight!

Fresh Blood – Soul Eater Fanfic – Chapter 2

"Your fight will be against two who have similar battling capabilities." Cid said, standing in the middle of a large stone circle, just outside of Shibusen. "These two were chosen by Maka...er...Mrs. Evans." Cid continued

"Great...are they any good at fighting?" Kino asked, yawning. "They share your love for the battle field I see." Soul said to Black*Star. "Well, he does, but Dayna is the quiet one." Black*Star said.

"Ok, your opponents are Shira Tinrix, battle axe weapon, and Shinra Hartrow, axe meister." Cid said, as the two he called walked towards the center of the circle.

Shira was a big guy, bigger than most for his age, and wore camo, baggy cargo pants, and a dark green large hoody, with a black toque covering half his eyes.

Shinra was a short girl with short pink hair and quiet a large rack for her size. She wore a lime green mini skirt and a pink hoody half zipped up and a lime green bikini top.

"These are our opponents!" Kino exclaimed. "Let's just fight already, stop complaining Kino." Dayna said, grabbing Kino's hand, which felt softer than he thought. She never grabbed his hand, unless she was in her katana mode, but it's a whole lot different.

"F-Fine." Kino stammered. He was kinda embarrassed about her grabbing his hand like that. "Cammon Kino! Kick some butt!" Black*Star yelled, encouraging Kino. "It'll be ok, Dayna." Tsubaki encouraged.

"Fiiine...guess we have no choice, do we, Dayna?" Kino said, squeezing her hand, which surprised them both.

"Fight!" Cid yelled. As soon as he finished, Kino whispered into Dayna's ear "We'll do a quick draw, but if I start getting my butt kicked out there, I want you to switch."

"Got it." Dayna smiled, being close to Kino made her feel a lot more confident.

Shira transformed into a large axe, green bandaged handle, and a black head. Shinra grabbed the shaft and swirled around like it was nothing. "Hmm, seems like they want us to attack first." Shinra said, as she ran forward towards Kino and Dayna who just stood there.

"Dayna, now." Kino said, as Dayna transformed into a purpled sheathed katana. Grabbing the closed part of the sheath to the hilt, and the hilt, Kino set into a position where he could easily quick draw.

"They have no idea what they are getting into. Eh?" Kino laughed, getting lower into the ground. "Too bad, it looks like it would've been a little more fun." Dayna said, giggling.

* * *

**Author Note: So this is chapter two, I'm hoping to get this going in the right direction, it's going to be more about Dayna and Kino, but I'll keep it going with Black*Star and Tsubaki, it will be sexual and a bit more bloody. I hope you veiwers like it. Please Enjoy =)**


	3. Quick Now!

"All right, Shinra, looks like they are planning something, be on your guard." Shira said to his partner as they rushed towards the guy low to the ground.

"But he looks so damn lazy, just crouching like that! Plus, I'm hungry and have to go eat soon, so I want to get this finished as quick as possible!" Shinra whined.

"NOW!" Kino shouted, dashing forward and pulling the sword out of it's sheath. He swung the sword in a downward motion, while swinging the sheath towards the girls side, which seemed like it fell all into one fluid motion from when he was crouching.

"Wha-" Shinra cried as she blocked the sword coming at her face, then feeling a sharp blow to her side as the sheath connected with her ribs.

"Shinra!" Shira cried, as he switched back to his human form and catching Shinra before she hit the ground. "Shinra, are you all right?" Shira said, looking at Shinra as she clutched her side and gasped for air.

"Think we overdid it?" Kino asked, putting the sheath back on the sword. "Maybe, I think you broke her ribs." Dayna said, as she too transformed back.

"The match has ended, Kino and Dayna, you win. Now to get Shinra to the infirmary. This looks pretty bad." Cid said, rushing up to the four.

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to swing that hard." Kino said, rubbing the back of his head. "Kino! Good job on winning!" Black*Star said, as he walked up to him.

"MAKA...CHOP!"

~CRACK~

"Owwwww...What was that for Maka?" Black*Star complained as he rubbed the back of his head. "My student is seriously injured and all you have to say is 'Good Job'? Show some respect, tell him to be careful!" Maka yelled at Black*Star.

"What can I say? He takes after the Great me!" Black*Star said, triumphantly. "Oh, never mind, just help us get Shinra to the infirmary." Maka said, storming off.

"Somethings never change, eh, Black*Star." a voice behind Black*Star said. "I know, glad they keep this way, Kidd-kun." Black*Star said, giggling. "That was a funny battle, eh, sis?" Patty giggled. "Yes, very interesting..." Liz said, looking at her nails.

"Well, let's go help them." Black*Star said, walking up behind Tsubaki. "All right, then after, I have some one I'd like you to meet." Kidd said, smiling.

* * *

**So, I know this chapter is a bit short and all, but it had to be. It's for suspense!. So, continue reading and I should have the next chapter up some time this week!**


	4. Infirmary

"So, it turns out she has a broken rib, but it should heal quickly." Chrona said. "Thanks, Chrona." Maka said, smiling at the nurse. "O-Of course." Chrona stuttered.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that, I go into this battle phase, where I have to win, but I keep forgetting that you people are weaker then my sensei, who forced us to go all out on him." Kino said, apologetically.

"Well, be more careful next time, we can't have you sending kids to the infirmary left, right, and center you know." Maka said. "Oh, lay off him. you guys never complained when I sent kids here." Black*Star said.

"Ugn...wha' happen?" Shinra dazedly said. "You have a broken rib, so try not to move so much." Chrona calmly said. "Oh, well then..." Shinra said, looking around. "Where Shira?" Shinra asked. "Gone to get some ice for your ribs." Dayna said.

"Who're you?" Shinra asked. "I'm Dayna, that sword my partner, Kino, was weilding. Unlike him, I'm gentle." Dayna said, smiling. "Back...Hey, Shinra, your awake!" Shira said, walking around through the door way.

"You know, they kinda remind me of us when we were younger." Soul said. "Yeah, except, Shinra acts more like you, then Shira." Maka giggled. "Hey, remember the first time Black*Star got sent here?" Soul asked.

"I remember quite well..." Maka said, glaring at Black*Star. "Whaaat? Oh! That time. Hehehe." Black*Star giggled. "Ohhhhhh, that's not funny at all! That was embarasing!" Tsubaki complained, blushing.

"Yeah, it should've been. Black*Star, I hope you've learned to keep your damn pants on." Kidd said, walking into the room. "Hey, Kidd-kun." Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki said.

"There is some one I want those kids to meet, becuase for some reason they remind me of us when we were here. This here," Kidd said, moving aside so a kid, who looked like he was 16, can step forward. "Is my son, Reaper, and these, are his weapons: Kari, and Kitty." Kidd said, pointing at the two 15 year old girls behind him.

Reaper looked quite the opposite of Kidd. He had messy black hair, but the three shinigami lines where still there, and he wore more of punk clothing. With spiked wrist bands, and a studded belt, only through half of the belt loops, so it hung down by his left leg. His black jeans with gold embroidery, and his black shirt with white stripes completed his look.

Kari and Kitty looked pretty much the same as each other, except the design on their vests. They both wore colorful shorts that just went past the knees, and white belly tops, with blue vests.

"Son? You have a son!" Black*Star said, baffled. "Yes, and they are making the Spartoi again. It seems they also have our battle capabilities when we were younger." Kidd said, walking up to Shinra. "There is a mission I want all of you kids to go on. You will be required to use team work." Kidd said, looking at Kino.

* * *

**Author's note: So this chapter is a bit short as well. I used Reaper cause it's the only name I could think that would go with Death, and Shinigami. Also, I used Chrona as the Nurse because she seems more suited with it than the other characters (Yes, Ragnarok is still with her.) Also, all the weapon characters of the original Soul Eater are all death scythes now.**


	5. Friends on a Mission!

"I never thought white would actually look good on me!" Kino said, laughing.

"Well, blue doesn't look so bad either." Shinra said, laughing with Kino

"Geez, last week you had a broken rib cause of him." Shira said, looking concerned.

"Well, I got over it… and plus, we're going to have to be friends if we want to finish this mission." Shinra said.

"Yeah, plus we might as well make it fun. Seems we have to walk for quite a ways." Dayna giggled.

"So what is this mission about again?" Kino asked.

"It has seemed some one has secretly been trying to become Kishin, and is very close. He has drawn in quite a few others who are also trying to become Kishin. Our orders are to take out each and every single one of them." Reaper said.

" So, by the way, Reaper-kun, what's it like being the son of Shinigami?" Dayna asked brightly.

"Not as great as you think. When you want to work for something, people just tend to give it to you straight up, or just plain and simple give you trouble for it. It's annoying sometimes. I wish I could earn everything myself. My dad enrolled me in Shibusen so I could do things for myself. It's so far working." Reaper said, looking off.

"Ooh, a bug!" Kitty giggled.

"You know, you are very immature sometimes Kitty, but very cute!" Kari said, hugging Kitty tight.

"KARI!" Kitty blushed.

"Will you two knock it off?" Reaper said.

"Hey, there they are!" Kino whispered.

"I count twelve. The one in the middle seems to be him. The 'Undertaker' Johnson." Reaper said.

"I've got a plan!" Shira stated. "Like Shinigami said, it requires team work!"

"We're listening." Dayna said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, I know. Short and Sweet. It's going to be like that until the story gets interesting. Sorry about the time it took for me to actually write this. My net book caught a couple viruses, and my desktop had to be sent away to be fixed, and still isn't back yet. I hope you don't mind, and haven't forgotten the story! Enjoy! **


	6. Oh I See

"So, here's the plan." Reaper whispered to every one.  
"Go on" Shinra whispered back.  
Reaper gave he an evil glare. "Don't interupt me."  
"Ooops! Shinra giggled Reaper sighed. "Here is how it goes. Kino, Dayna, you two will sneak up behind there group since you are training under ninjas. Shinra, Shira, after Kino and Dayna distract them by taking one of them hostage, you two will will rush them from the front. Me, Kitty, and Kari will make sure none escape."  
"That's it?" Kino asked.  
"Yes, that's it. Why is there something wrong with that?"  
"No, just that it's a little...short."  
"Well, it's a plan, and it should work."  
"Alrighty then!"

Kino and Dayna got to their posistions first. "Dayna, let's go. Every one will be in their positions soon."  
As soon as Dayna finished transforming, Kino was off and running.

* * *

"Hey Kidd-kun, was it alright to send them off on a mission like that?" Black*Star asked.  
"Yeah, it doesn't seem right sending them off to take out some one close to a Kishin so soon." Soul agreed.  
"It's actually already taken care of. I want the Spartoi to take form again. So I asked Kilik-kun to send his best student out, as well as Ox's desciple." Kidd explained, fixing a picture frame to perfection.  
"What happened to Kim? how come she isn't sending any one?" Maka asked.  
"She has already, but be warned, she sent a desciple of her own, who is also a witch. She's a good witch, and she doesn't have any destruction magic, but she is already pretty powerful. Plus she already has a weapon of her own." Kidd said, whline moving his chair around to get it symetricly in the middle of the room.  
"So, they are going to meet up with those three?" Maka asked.  
"Yep, they are, if they haven't already."

* * *

As the sound of metal ran through the air, Kino, looking slightly suprised, gaurded against the man he tried capturing.  
"How'd he know I was there? I made sure to follow the paths of the ninja!" Kino snarled.  
"I don't know. What's this feeling...It's like that time!" Dayna stated.  
"There is a witch around here... I know that feeling any where." Kino said, fighting off another man who joined the other man.  
"GRAHHHH!" Shinra yelled as she swung her axe.  
"Wha-" was all the man on the right could say, before his head was gone.  
"Greg!" The man stopped to look where his friend had been.  
"Now!" Kino said, slashing through the man's stomach.  
"Two down, ten to go. Not good." Kino said to Shinra.  
"How'd they know?" Shinra asked.  
~BANG BANG BANG~ "Is that?" Kino began to ask.  
"Plan failed, get out of there, I'll cover your retreat!" Reaper yelled as his fired his revolver's off.  
Too late. Kino and Shinra were already surrounded.  
"Hey! Get off!" Reaper yelled as The Undertaker grabbed him.  
"Now now, children. You shouldn't be playing games like this." He said.  
Reaper gasped as Undertaker's breath reached his nose.

~Slash~ "Huh?" was all Undertaker could say, looking at his arm, still holding Reaper, fell off.  
~Splush~ Now he looked as a pointed staff protruded through his stomach.  
~Crack~

"That was easier than I thought..." Said a girls voice behind the man turning into a soul.  
"Wow. This is the Shinigami's son! He's hot!" said another girl's voice.  
"Uggh, women and their men fetish." Said a guy, standing above Reaper, holding his hand out to him. "Here, get up. Ground isn't where some one like you belongs."  
"Thank you...Uhhh, who are you people?" Reaper asked as he got up.  
We'll tell you after we take the others ou..." The guy began, getting cut off as Reaper jumped left fired a shot from each gun.  
"Ugh!" A man's voice behind the three groned, turning into a soul.  
"Good idea." Reaper said, whiping his back off.  
"Too late!" Kino yelled up, as he and Shinra walked up.  
"Oh! He's cute too!" The girl said again.  
"Now, who are you guys?" Reaper asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, yes it's still short...But I promise a whole lot of chapters to make up for it and I'll make the chapters longer as well. And I'm updating so quickly because I've missed quite a few... Months. So I hope to get at least to chapter 15 before I go back to my 1 week thing.**


End file.
